Flowers And Chocolates or 10 Days Until VDay
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: A Valentines day countdown for Fin and Olivia


AN. This the same story as before except it shouldnt have any errors. Hopefully.

Disclaimer: I dont own them, Im just playing.

Flowers and Chocolates or 10 Days until V-Day by Goddess Nemesis

Fin was ready to tell Olivia exactly how he felt. They weren't dating or anything but Fin had been in love with her since the day he transferred to SVU. She had been standing, looking out the window over the street. She turned and Fin caught her profile and was captured by her radiance.

Fin decided he was going to make sure she felt loved for Valentines Day, before and after. He was going to send her anonymous notes, flowers, chocolates, etc. Whatever it took to win her over. Fin needed some help though. He thought about asking Munch, but with the mans track record of relationships, it wasn't a good idea. The Captain? No that would just be odd. Elliot! That's who he would ask. Looking around, Fin saw Elliot in the break room and Olivia was at her desk.

"Hey Elliot, can I ask you a question?" Fin asked when he cornered Elliot in the other room.

"Yeah sure." Elliot answered.

"Do you know if Olivia is seeing anyone? Do you know what kind of flowers she likes, things like that?" Fin asked.

"Well she's not seeing anyone that I know of. As for flowers, the white roses with dark pink edges. The kind that look like they've been dipped in paint and she likes dark chocolate."

"How do you know all that?"

"She is my partner and has been for 6 years Fin. Let me ask you a question."

"OK. Shoot."

"You going to go after Liv?"

"I'm going to try."

"What makes you think Cragen will OK it?"

"What Cragen doesn't know and all that, plus she's not my partner." Fin said with a grin.

"Good luck then and if you need anything else, ask."

"Thanks El." Fin said as he started back to his desk. Unfortunately Cragen caught him and pulled him into his office.

"You finally going to stop mooning over Olivia and tell her how you feel?" Cragen asked once Fin had closed the door. Fin looked at him sharply.

"Yeah. How…"

"Did I know? I can tell when you look at her how much you love her. I used to look at my wife that way."

"Yeah. Head over heels."

"Some advice Fin. Win her head then win her heart. Now get to work." Cragen practically shoved him out the door.

Fin checked the clock. It was just after 12 on February 3rd. He had plenty of time to plan.

10 days until V-day

Olivia came into work at her normal time. She tossed her coat on the coat rack and made for the coffee pot, knowing already it would be up to her to make it. Olivia went by her desk to get her cup. It was already full of hot coffee. There was a note taped to her computer screen and a single pink and white rose on her desk. Picking up the note, Olivia read noting absently the neat cursive in which it was written.

Olivia

You are the most beautiful person I have ever met. I can only hope to serve you as well as you serve this city. I know that you don't get a break very often and so I can only hope to make your life a little easier and let you know how much you are loved. Have a wonderful day.

Loves You Only

Olivia was amazed and oh so curious. She wanted to know who wrote it, but she also enjoyed the mystery of having a secret admirer. She sat down at her desk just as Fin walked in.

"Morning Olivia." He said in passing.

"Morning Fin." Olivia answered more out of habit than actual attention. Fin noted that she had read the note and was smiling. He was happy to have her attention; he only hoped he could keep it and her in the right mood to accept his feelings. Fin sat at his desk thinking up what to do for her the next day. He had come in a little early then hid until Olivia came into work.

The day seemed to crawl by, leaving Fin with plenty of time to plan his strategy for winning over Olivia.

9 days until V-day

Olivia came in at her usual time just like the day before. Again she found a note and her coffee. Today there was a rose and a box. She opened the box first in curiosity. It was a silver necklace with a red tear drop stone that appear to have glittery swirls in it. It was beautiful. Olivia then went to the note.

Olivia

Again you appear at work perfect in everyway. You breeze through my life everyday. I see you and I know you are totally out of my league, but I cant help but love you and hope that you could see me for me and one day love me as well. Today I saw this necklace and I thought it was you. The perfect shade of red. Not racy and not Victorian. Spicy with swirls of complexity. So you. Enjoy your day my sweet Olivia.

Loves Only You

Olivia again was in awe of the emotion and care put into the note and gift. She barely noticed when Fin walked in.

"Morning Liv." Fin said on his way to his desk.

"Morning Fin." Olivia answered. Fin grinned and set to work for the day.

8 days until V-day

Olivia came in and went straight to her desk. She found her daily note, rose and cup of coffee, along with another box. Again she opened the box first. In it was a pair of red and silver earrings to match the necklace. Olivia sipped her coffee and opened the note.

Olivia

I know that I keep your curiosity spiked, but I would like to raise so many other things in you like love and passion. I would love to tell you who I am, but I fear that you would not like what you see should you know who I am. I love you my Olivia and I would love to know your thoughts. I often watch and wonder what you are thinking at a given moment. Please, at the end of the day leave me a note if you fell inclined, like I leave these notes for you.

Loves Only You

"Morning Liv." Fin said as he went to his desk. Olivia just waved. Fin grinned knowing full well what had her attention.

The days had been passing rather slowly. They didn't have any cases, just court dates and paperwork. It gave Fin time to plan each day, so he wasn't complaining. Just before the end of shift, he saw Olivia writing furiously on a piece of paper. He smiled and pretended to leave. When Olivia was done, she taped the note to her computer and left. Fin snuck back in and retrieved it.

Dearest

Thank you for the gifts and the little notes. You make my day that much happier. As you appear to see me everyday, I can only assume that we work together. Do I see you everyday as well? I wish I knew, but I know that would ruin the mystery. Until I hear from you again.

Olivia

Fin was grinning like and idiot when he went home that night. He made plans that day to have lunch catered to Olivia the next day instead of a gift.

7 days until V-day

Olivia came into work and sat down at her desk. She picked up the note that was again taped to her computer. She reached for her coffee and took a sip. As expected, it was full. The rose was on her desk as usual. Olivia opened the note and began to read.

Olivia

Today is special. Today you get lunch catered to you from 'Bella Roma'. I hope you enjoy. It will arrive at 12 sharp. Have a wonderful day my love.

Loves Only You

Olivia smiled. 'Bella Roma' was one of her favorite restaurants. Fin came in a few minutes later and said good morning before sitting down at his desk.

12 rolled around before Olivia knew it. She was reading a case file and heard the noise from the door way. Olivia looked up and saw a couple of guys in restaurant shirts. One had a box and the other was carrying a bottle of sparkling cider and a glass. Elliot, Cragen, Munch and the rest of the office stood with their mouths hanging open in silence, as they presented Olivia her lunch. Only Fin hadn't reacted. He was leaning back in his chair with a slight smile. Olivia barely registered it before warning bells went of in her head. She ignored them however.

Everyone watched as the 2 guys left and Olivia took her first bite of pasta. She closed her eyes in rapture. Cragen had had enough and yelled at everyone to get back to work. When the noise level was sufficient to indicate people were working again, Cragen called Fin into his office.

"Be careful Fin or she's going to figure out its you before you are ready. You acted like you expected food to be placed in front of her and she noticed. Now get out of here. I'm already jealous of you for pulling off lunch from 'Bella Roma'. I don't want to know how." Cragen said and dismissed him just as quickly. Fin went back to his desk and covertly watch Olivia finish her lunch with relish. The rest of the day she wore a big grin and everyone was secretly jealous. She left another note that night.

Dearest

Thank you for lunch. It was wonderful. You made my day once again. I want to ask you questions now. How did you know what to order and from where?

Olivia

Fin again snuck back in after Olivia left. He picked up the phone and dialed Elliot's phone number.

"Stabler." Elliot answered.

"Hey El. You want to help me out with Olivia?" Fin asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Well I'm going to tell her that you helped me figure out her likes and stuff like that. Can you give her the run around; maybe point her at the Captain?"

"I can do that."

"Thanks. See you tomorrow."

"Not a problem. Later." Elliot grinned and Fin went on with his planning.

6 days until V-day

Olivia came to work and received chocolate this time. Dark chocolate to be exact. She opened her note of the day.

Olivia

My source of information is your wonderful partner Elliot. Enjoy you day my love.

Loves Only You

Olivia laughed. Of course Elliot would be the one to give away all her secrets. He knew her the best. Hopefully she could weasel out of him, who was leaving the notes. Elliot had to know. On the other hand, he could be in on it too. She could ask and see what she could find out. Olivia already suspected Fin and Munch, although Munch couldn't possibly write with such wonderful penmanship unless he had someone write it for him.

When Elliot came in Olivia cornered him in the break room while he was getting his coffee.

"So Elliot, how are you this morning?" Olivia asked.

"I'm fine but I'm not going to tell you a thing." Elliot smiled at her.

"What? How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"Because you were being overly sweet and who else would you ask?"

"So you are in on it! Brat!" Elliot laughed

"Yes I am."

"Well tell me what he asked you then."

"He asked me what things you liked. Things like chocolate and flowers."

"Do I see him everyday?"

"Yeah. We work with him all the time, Liv."

"That could be Cragen…"

"It's not the Captain. He knows though, both who it is and even more details than I do."

"OK then I'll go ask him then." Olivia spun on her heel and marched straight into the Captains office. While Olivia was in there Elliot threw paper balls at Fin and Munch. Fin caught it and threw it back while the one thrown at Munch bounced off his coffee cup.

"Hey, what was that about boy?" Munch asked.

"Boy? Whatever old man. I just felt like throwing things." Elliot responded.

"She buy it?" Fin asked when Elliot threw the paper ball back at him.

"Yeah. I pointed her at Cragen." Elliot answered.

"This about the flowers and chocolates thing for Olivia?" Munch asked.

"Yeah." Elliot and Fin answered at the same time. Just then Olivia came out of Cragen's office looking disappointed.

"You get anything out of the Captain?" Elliot asked.

"No! He's as tight lipped as you. Hey Munch! What do you know?" Olivia answered and asked.

"Not much, just that it was an alien." Munch answered with a grin.

"Thanks Munchkin. Do you know the name of his spaceship so I can use the DHD to call him or perhaps you could direct me to MIB headquarters with his species so I can check travel records?" Olivia said deadpan. Munch, Elliot, and Fin were practically rolling in the floor. Especially Munch, even though Olivia had just taken a shot at his beliefs.

Olivia left a note again that night before she went home. She was happy and disappointed by her wild goose chase. Fin again retrieved the note.

Dearest

Thank you for the chocolate. My favorite, but you knew that. Nice friends of yours, they sent me on a wild goose chase trying to figure out who you are. I see you everyday so you could be Munch, Cragen, Elliot, of Fin. Cragen said he was to old for this business and I agree that its not something he would do. Elliot might, but he loves Kathy too much to do this with me. So Munch or Fin. Honestly I don't know which to choose but for whoever you are, you are always on my mind.

Olivia

Fin read the note. What had Cragen said when they talked, win her mind first then her heart. Well her head was won over. Now for her heart.

5 days until V-day

Today's note was short but it included song lyrics.

Olivia

I am sorry for the deception, but it was necessary. You are right it is one of us. It will be up to you to figure out which. Today I wanted to tell you how much I love you but I find my own words aren't good enough. I much prefer those of a singer/actress, Claudia Christian.

You make me weak.

You make me linger.

You make me beautiful and shiny like a winter star.

You make me cry when sunsets go too fast.

You make me wonder is love can last.

Sometimes you're strong.

Sometimes you let me lead.

But we both know how to Tango with only roses in out teeth.

You give me more than I'd ever think to ask.

You make me wonder if love can last.

Its puzzling to me that someone like you could possibly be with someone like me who's trying to be like someone like you.

You give me more than I'd ever think to ask.

You make me wonder if love can last.

You make me wonder if love can last.

Loves Only You

Olivia read the note and felt the beginnings of tears in her eyes. She grabbed a tissue when Fin walked in, but one escaped to slide down her cheek. Fin noticed.

"You OK Liv?" Fin asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Olivia answered with a smile. "He's so sweet and I couldn't help the tears. That man knows exactly what to say to catch a girl's heart."

"I see. You sure you're OK though?"

"Yeah. I'm great." Olivia turned back to her desk. It wasn't quite the reaction Fin expected but it was a good one. Fin sat down at his desk and began to search for song lyrics for the next day or a poem.

That night Olivia wrote a short note and ducked out the door. Fin went to retrieve it and Olivia snuck back in to see who was reading the note. Fin never knew what hit him when he opened the note.

Dearest

I can see you Fin.

Olivia

Fin read the note and didn't know Olivia was behind him until he felt her wrap her arms around him from behind. She rested her chin on his shoulder.

"How did you find out it was me?" he asked after a second.

"The day lunch came, you didn't react. You looked like you expected it and Cragen pulled you into his office after that. You didn't comment when I asked Elliot and Munch questions. Plus Munch can't write these things, he's not romantic enough and his handwriting sucks." Olivia answered.

"I guess I'm busted then." Fin said quietly still facing away from Olivia.

"Yep, but you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you any way." Fin turned around slowly in her arms so he could look her in the eyes. "I love you Fin." Olivia said quieter this time.

"I love you so much Olivia. Since I first met you. You make me so much more than I am."

"Well as long as we're professing our love, you should know, I always loved your ass." Olivia punctuated this by grabbing said ass. Fin raised an eyebrow. "Then I fell in love with that smart mouth." Olivia kissed him lightly on the lips. "And those cool eyes. I have to say though the heart underneath it all got me too. Now do you think we could remove ourselves from the precinct? As much as I love work, I don't want to live here." Fin laughed and they left.

4 days until V-day

Olivia came in a little late that morning. She had spent the night with Fin and had to go home before work. On her desk this time was the usual rose and note but it was taped to a box,

Olivia

This matches the necklace and earrings. I love you!

Fin

Olivia opened the box. The bracelet had the same type of stone as her necklace and earrings. She looked up and smiled at Fin who winked in return. That day went by with them trading glances with each other. Elliot and Munch noticed and tried questioning their respective partners for information. Needless to say Elliot and Munch didn't learn a thing.

3 days until V-day

Olivia's Valentines Day present for that day had been a red dress the same color as her jewelry. Fin gave it to her that morning along with her rose for the day before they came to work.

2 days until V-day

Olivia received concert tickets to the up coming U2 concert. She also received her rose. Olivia was excited for the concert. She'd never seen U2 in Central Park.

1 day until V-day

Olivia received her rose and a sexy black night gown. Again she got it in private. The office had been following the entire story since it began and for the most part didn't know who was sending things except for the Captain, Elliot, Munch, Fin and Olivia.

Valentines Day

Olivia received a note taped to a small box and three roses. She read the note first this time.

Olivia

Will You Marry Me?

Fin

Olivia opened the box to a platinum ring with a large inset diamond flanked by two smaller inset diamonds. She jumped up and ran to Fin who was waiting for her reaction.

"YES!" was all Olivia said before she kissed him. Fins heart leapt for joy. Elliot wandered over and picked up the box. He handed it to Fin who slipped the ring onto Olivia's finger.

"I love you Olivia Benson." Fin said.

"And I love you Odafin Tutuola." Olivia answered. They kissed again. They broke apart to the sound of clapping. Looking around they grinned sheepishly. After a few minutes, Cragen yelled at everyone to get back to work, even the happy couple. Fin and Olivia kissed one more time before heading back to their respective desks.


End file.
